Mulling Point
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: An Otome study: two veterans discuss what it's like in their respective countries [Collaboration with: Harmonium-Kruger].
_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 _ **and Harmonium-Kruger**_

* * *

 **Mulling Point**

* * *

"These are interesting... Thank you for thinking of me when you got this." Natsuki held a folder, flipping through the architectural designs. She had a peculiar grin on her lips, as if reimagining all of Garderobe.

It was weird. Haruka crossed her arms, standing by the door as she listened in. What an odd conversation.

The Principal and President had just exited the office, leaving her and the Archmeister. Of course, much to Haruka's annoyance.

"Haruka. You will grow roots if you remain by the doors." Shizuru spoke in amusement, sat in the sitting area. With a fancy teapot in hand, she poured two glasses of steaming tea.

Eyeing the second glass, Haruka took that as an invitation. It wasn't as if Shizuru would verbally confirm it. "Don't you get restless? Just sitting around all the time?"

"You would be surprised." Shizuru paused, watching the blonde seat herself opposite her. "By just seeming to mind my own business, I have learned many things. You should try it yourself one day, Haruka."

Sliding the glass towards Haruka, Shizuru brought her own to her lips. She held it between both hands, watching the Brigadier General carefully.

Furrowing her brows, the blonde carefully snatched up her cup. "So this is what you do? Just... Sit there, and seem disinterested?" She glanced down into the tea, taking her first sip.

"Disinterest can be a form of invisibility. People tend to… ah. Let's say _forget_ your presence." The Archmeister smiled, taking another sip of her tea. "During the ceremony broadcasts, did you ever notice me in the crowd? When acknowledged, you confirm your interest. It helps to bring trust to your peers."

Haruka frowned, unsure if she understood. "Why would anyone want to be invisible? Stand up and take it all head on... That's the only real way to get anything done in this world."

"That's how the media like to portray it. For example, how many editors does Natsuki have for her speeches other than I? How much advice does the President receive? The Archmeister's role is many things. I am Natsuki's advisor, work partner, and bodyguard."

For Haruka, she was only one of those things to Yukino. But that was just because she wasn't exactly polished enough to advise, or even smart enough to help with any of that paperwork. The blonde remained quiet, taking another sip of her tea. "That only works for you."

"Perhaps. Though you may be underestimating yourself." With the last of her tea drank, Shizuru rose from her seat. Haruka watched her do so, and she caught her eye. "You could teach Yumemiya a lot. I wouldn't think Miss Maria would take kindly to me saying so, however." She smiled mischievously.

"She's smarter. Yumemiya is." Haruka murmured softly, shoulders falling as she set her cup down. "I could teach her to be just as strong, but she's smarter than she seems."

"Intellectually you might not see yourself the sharpest tool in the shed. Nobody is. Intelligence is many things; not just academic." Retreating to the long windows, Shizuru peered out of them for a moment. "I must admit I met students I thought wouldn't achieve much. But… as they say. Once an Otome, always an Otome."

Haruka watched her for a moment, smirking before she finished her tea. She stood, brushing off her dress and fixing the sleeves around the shoulders. "You're right. Like always; and yes, don't give me that insufferable grin. I know."

"Really? What might I be doing?" Though her reflection gave everything away, Shizuru couldn't care less. She awaited Haruka's answer, and glanced behind her shoulder to her.

"Making me feel better. Stop." Haruka deadpanned, eyebrows set in a firm line. She chuckled after a moment, shaking her head as she neared the Gakuenchou's desk. "Those two are really alike, you know?"

"Who? Natsuki and Yukino?"

"Mm... That weird architecture thing, the need for diplomacy even here with only them..."

"Constantly constructing strategies of how they'd create world peace?" The brunette grinned. She loosely crossed an arm around her torso, latching a hand to said limb. "I have had to drag Natsuki from her desk on multiple occasions."

"That's it." Haruka chuckled, deciding to join Shizuru by the window. "Yukino has slept far too many times in her office."

"You've never carried her out?"

"The other guards are always waiting with a rock."

"Still tormented by the boulder, hm?" Chuckling silently, Shizuru watched as a group of students ventured up the hill. "Haruka, surely you could have a quiet word with them? Perhaps fight them passively? Military forces tend to not know how to combat something refusing to fight them."

"I disagree." Haruka frowned. "Military forces will completely disintegrate something that refuses to fight. It has no purpose, no usefulness, and no redeeming qualities at present. I've seen it done and I've done it multiple times myself." Her voice dipped low at the end, her gaze darting away.

"That is the difference with our countries cultures."

Was it perhaps more than that? Though Haruka certainly regretted what she had done, it was clear Haruka didn't agree with Aries' methods. But this was the life of an Otome. They followed without question.

"Hey, Shizuru... What do you think the worst thing you've ever done is? For Garderobe?"

For the first time, the Archmeister's expression fell. Mulling over the thought, she remained silent. The worst service. There were far too many. But which one stood out the most? Sliding her hand down her arm, she clutched her elbow.

"Inner betrayal. I seek out the students who aren't all what they appear. As you can imagine, a student who betrays, usually gets betrayed in the process."

"Ah." Haruka nodded, glancing out of the window. She obviously wanted to speak, but seemed to have trouble with the words. "There was... Something that happened a year back. It's completely classified due to knowledge after the fact, but..." The Otome sighed, crossing her arms tight. "There was a ship."

"Isn't Aries' affairs always classified?" The Archmeister sounded with mild amusement.

"With good reason. So, there was a ship... It was flying the wrong flag, and I mean... Wrong. I was ordered to deal with it. After the fact... It turned out that the flag had been placed as an act of betrayal, and most aboard the ship were children affected by a minor war, on the way to aid."

The life of an Otome wasn't all happiness and fireworks. In reality, it was a brutal tornado of death. They had been glorified as the protectors of Earl. But, in the end, they were simply soldiers.

"I understand." Shizuru responded, clasping a hand to the blonde's shoulder. "You needn't say anything else."

"Thank you." Haruka wrung a hand around her own wrist, closing her eyes. "Aries is... Wonderful, sometimes. But it isn't perfect."

"I don't think any country is, Haruka. We do what we need to do, though we know it isn't always the correct choice. What is important is we fight for what we think is right."

"...Mm. Thank you, Shizuru." Haruka hesitated before reaching a hand for the one on her shoulder.

Truly, what was their relationship?

* * *

 _We're alive, baby!_

 _This is just a small study we did. We were curious as to how HaruShiz would behave together. I feel we managed it quite well, and may even try NatYuki in the future._

 _Shizuru: Wolvetta,_ _Haruka: Harmonium_


End file.
